In a switch, having a roll-shaped actuator, the moving contacts can be placed such that they go through the actuator. When the moving contact is opened from a stationary contact, the shortest opening gap, defining a propagation path for an arc may go along the surface of the actuator.
To address this issue, the body of the switch pole may be lengthened such that an arc is formed away from the actuator to avoid erosive effects thereon. One way to implement this is to lengthen the movable contact, and use a knife-like elongate form. Additionally, the stationary contact may be placed such that it resides within the switch as little as possible.
However, mounting of cables to the stationary contact can cause stress thereon and may damage the stationary contact deteriorating the switching performance.